This invention relates generally to aircraft cockpit displays and more particularly, to methods and systems for displaying maps on aircraft cockpit displays.
At least some known aircraft include cockpit displays that are controlled by an information system such as an electronic flight bag (EFB). The electronic flight bag is a relatively new feature for managing information in an aircraft. A traditional paper-based flight bag may provide access, in paper form to such aids as enroute charts, departure procedures, engine out procedures, standard terminal arrivals (STARS), approach plates, taxi diagrams, extended twin engine operations (ETOPS) and oceanic navigational logs, and planning charts. The flight bag also generally includes operations manual, flight manual, MEL/CDL, fault reporting manual, performance data, checklists, and operations specifications. Electronic flight bags may also be configured to display electronic en-route maps (EEM) for situational awareness purposes. Such maps, located on the flight are not approved for primary navigation purposes, but having an own ship depiction displayed on a map may be misused as a primary navigation display. To remedy the problem of such use, EMMs with permanent own ship depiction may not be granted operational approval by the regulatory authorities. The depiction of an own ship symbol on a map is seen as a type C application. However, a transition from paper charts requires that the currently accessible paper based operational cockpit procedures be built into the newly added electronic flight bag functionality including an EEM approved for use on the flight deck.